


What Wakes in Shadows

by xaphrin



Series: Shadows [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, hey look! more porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: Side Stories and B-Sides, mostly from Damian's point of view from "What Sleeps in Shadows"





	1. Chapter 1

Goddamnit.

Damian shot up from his bed, soft gasps of _her_ filling his memory.

He pitched forward, curling his body over himself as he tried to swallow enough air to get his own senses back. Every nerve-ending in his body felt like it was on fire, and the brand on his arm burned so deep into him that his bones ached. He ran his thumb along the intricate lattice work and felt his cock give a twitch against his abdomen, begging for attention, but he refused to give into something so, so… _base._ He was a damned al Ghul, and _above_ that.

Damian dug the heel of his hand into his eye, trying to wipe the memory of her from his own thoughts. His own traitorous dreams had created the flavor of her in his mouth, made him see how her plump thighs would wrap _so nicely_ around his head, or how the way her fingers would thread through his hair as she urged him closer and her _higher_. He ground his teeth together and groaned, dropping his head into his hand as he bit back a plethora of curses in no less than three languages.

 _Fucking hell._  

He needed a fucking cigarette.

Shoving the blankets from his body he padded silently through his room to the hallway. Todd would have cigarettes, if he knew anything. He snuck through the shadows to Todd’s room, knowing his adoptive brother’s insomnia would have kept him up anyway. He opened the door to find Todd’s bed still made, and his leather jacket tossed across the bedspread. Damian sent up a silent thank you to whatever god was blessing him in this moment, and he started digging through the pockets.

_Empty._

Fuck.

“You looking for something, kid?”

Damian lifted his eyes to see Jason leaning against his door frame, his smile tilted to the side as if he knew something Damian didn’t. Damian pulled his hands back as if he’d been burned, and shoved them in his sweatpants pockets, pretending to look at the art that was hung on the wall as if he hadn’t just been caught rifling through Jason’s things.

Jason laughed and took a step into the room. “What do you need, kid?”

Damian ground his teeth together, feeling shame at his own weakness. “A cigarette.”

Jason lifted an eyebrow, letting the request hang between them. He took the time to regard Damian carefully, weighing the request. “You _sure?_ I have something stronger if you need it.”

Damian’s hands twitched. For one solid moment he considered it - considered letting a good high consume his own thoughts - it would be easier to deal with the swarm of unwarranted emotions if he couldn’t feel any of them. Raven would just be a hazy memory in the back of his thoughts, and that… that was how she _should_ stay. But it was better if Damian kept his wits around him. “ _Cigarette._ ”

“Alright, but if you’re looking for something else, I’ve got you.” He reached into pants pocket and tossed the half-crushed pack at Damian. “No questions asked.”

Damian snagged a cigarette from the pack before tossing it back at Jason, heading to the open window. Jason sauntered up next to him and handed him a lighter. Damian lit the cigarette, taking a long drag of nicotine before letting his shoulders sag. He leaned over the windowsill and stared out into the stretch of gardens in the back, watching shadows slip over the frost-covered lawn. A second drag of the cigarette made him ease enough to at least appreciate the beauty of the night.

Jason sidled up next to him, letting the silence fill the spaces between both of them before opening his damn mouth. “This about a girl?”

Damian snarled, but there was only annoyance behind it. “I thought you said no questions asked?”

Jason shrugged, waving him off. “I'm curious. Sue me.” He paused, a teasing grin splitting his lips. “Besides, you know Dick couldn't keep his damn mouth shut about your… _friend_.”

His inflection made it clear that Dick was spreading the rumor that Damian had a _girlfriend._ “I’ll kill him.”

“Ah, so it _is_ about a girl.”

Damian took another drag of cigarette, ignoring Jason.

“Wow, kid. You need to really stop talking and let me get a word in.”

Damian turned and glared at Jason, but he just grinned back at him.

Jason leaned over the sill and looked out at the gardens with Damian, the silence settling over them both again. Jason took a breath and let it out slowly, tapping his thumb on the window frame. “Look, I’m not exactly the one you come to when you have any kind problem, so I’m honored you even thought to come to me-”

“I just needed a cigarette and you’re the only one who smokes.” Damian rolled his eyes.

Jason shrugged. “Still…” He dug into one of his pockets and pulled a flask out, offering it to Damian. “If you want to talk-”

“I don’t even like her.” Damian, against his better judgement took the offered flask and swallowed a mouthful of something oaky and bitter. His body protested the flavor, but he refused to cough in front of Jason - he’d never hear the end of it. More for show than anything else, he took another swig from the flask before returning to the cigarette. “I swear. She’s… she’s…”

What _was_ she?

Damian realized he hadn’t even stopped to think about why he didn’t like her. She wasn’t stuck up, or mean, or stupid. She could be nice occasionally, and she _was_ smart and quick-witted. She could hold her own in combat practice. She… His own mind seemed to swarm through all the things he knew about her, and as he picked through them, he couldn’t pin his thumb down on why she drove him absolutely insane. Yeah, she shouldn’t have been at school and put all those kids at risk, but it wasn’t _her fault_ she was that way… and outside of their fight last week, she’d kept her powers in check.

His brand twitched and he looked down at his arm. Ah, _right_. Whatever the fuck this was. That seemed justification enough to absolutely loathe her. But then… he’d lived through worse.  

“Spit it out, kid. It’s going to rot inside you if you don’t talk.”

“We kissed.” Damian wasn’t sure why he brought that up, but he did. He ran his hand through his hair and took the last drag of his cigarette. He almost flicked the butt, but knew Alfred would murder Jason if he found a cigarette butt on the patio.

“Alright, now we’re getting somewhere.” Jason didn’t look like he was sinking he teeth into a dirty secret, but actually looked… _helpful_? Like he wanted to get an answer for Damian, and help him through this problem. “So, first kiss?”

Damian shook his head. His first kiss had been a sloppy mess of a thing his freshman year. He shifted and repeated his earlier claim. “I don’t like her.”

“Mm-hm.” Jason pursed his lips, in a mockery of thought. “So why’d you kiss her?”

Damian grabbed the flask still dangling from Jason’s hand, if only to have another moment to think of an answer. He took another swig, and between the burn of the alcohol and the bitter rush of nicotine, he was starting to feel better. Or at least, more numb. Numb was a good place to be right now, it meant he didn’t have to think, and it felt really good to not think for once.

He handed the flask back to Jason and sighed. “It made sense at the time. We were alone, and we were arguing, and she just… I don’t know.”

Jason snorted. “Of course you would find a girl cute when she’s yelling at you.” He paused and tilted his head to the side. “That kiss have anything to do with that thing on your arm?”

Damian flushed and pulled his sleeve over his arm.

“Look, I’m not an idiot. I know that’s not a tattoo, and it’s some fucking strong magic.”

“We’re figuring it out… we don’t know what it is, and I…” Damian shook his head, sighing. He hated feeling helpless and weak. “I don’t want to tell father. He’ll fucking dote on me like a child with an injury. And then he’ll call the JLA, and-”

“And everyone is gonna know that baby bird was necking with a girl.”

Damian gave him a flat stare, but Jason was unfazed.

Jason’s expression softened again, as if understanding. “And he’ll probably find a way to kick this girl out of school for what happened, right?”

Damian didn’t want to admit it had been a worry that crossed his mind. Raven started this mess, and he had the distinct feeling that only she could finish it. If she was gone, he might be stuck with this thing forever. His fingers twitched and he thought about telling Jason more about the brand, that it pulsed with her emotions, that it burned when she was near, and that it felt _embarrassingly_ good when she touched it. Damian thought back to the sight of her kissing it, dragging her lips along his skin, and he remembered the embarrassing desire of wanting her to lick him. He was fucking disgusting.

“Here’s what I think.”

Damian lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Jason, waiting for whatever bullshit was about to spew out of his mouth.

“First of all, go rub one out because you’re fucking pent up about it.”

Damian blanched and pulled back. He did _not_ just suggest that.

“And then go back to school after dinner tomorrow.” He paused, thinking. “Bring her leftovers. Alfred seemed to like her, so he’ll pack a whole damn meal for you bring. And, honestly, who doesn’t love Alfred’s cooking?”

Damian sighed, suddenly feeling mentally exhausted at this conversation. “And?”

“And go figure out whatever this is between you.”

“ _How?_ ” Damian was beginning to believe that Jason hadn’t actually heard a single word he said. He _didn’t_ like Raven.

“Whatever makes sense to you.” Jason shrugged. “Hold hands. Kiss her again. Lock yourself in a closet and make out till Monday. Finger her. Eat her out-”

Damian thought back to his dream and his heart skipped beats as the brand burned. He took a slow breath, trying to calm himself down. The last thing he needed to do was give Jason proof of his suspicions.

“-but you clearly have feelings about this. About _her._ Do you know how many times you paused in this conversation, kid? You _never_ pause. You’re so damn decisive all the time, you’re like a tiny killing machine.”

Damian wanted to point out that he was nearly as tall as Jason at this point, but let him keep talking.

“I don’t know what that thing is on your arm, and I know you want to figure it out, but you’ve got to figure all of _this_ out first.” Jason paused and made a broad gesture to Damian. “Because you’re a hot fucking mess, and it shows.”

Damian rolled his eyes and moved toward. “Thanks for your vote of confidence, _Todd._ ”

Jason grinned. “Anytime, kid.” There was a heavy pause and Jason looked back at Damian, his expression unreadable. “But seriously, get out of my room and go jack off in your own.”

Damian rolled his eyes and threw open Jason’s door. “You’re a crass asshole, you know that.”

“Awe, kid. It’s my brand.” Jason grinned before slamming the door in his face.

Feeling more relaxed than he had in awhile, Damian made his way back to his room. The alcohol was running through his veins, mixing with the nicotine and exhaustion, and making him feel almost euphoric. He stumbled into his own room, barely closing the door before he fell back against the soft covers.

Shadows and moonlight slid across the walls, moving in a slow dance that made him think about her hair. Of all fucking things… _her hair._ She smelled of fresh clean water, and she tasted like broken stars. _And fuck_ , he couldn’t stop thinking about how good she had felt pinned underneath him, or how soft her skin was under his touch, or how _damned good_ it felt when her thumb brushed along this stupid brand on his arm. His heart sped up and his body sprung to life as his cock pressed against the soft cotton of his sweatpants.

“Todd’s right.” Damian threw a hand over his eyes and let go of a weak sound. “I _am_ a hot fucking mess.”  

His hand slipped under the waistband of his pants and released his cock. He should have been above this. He should have learned to control his emotions better. He shouldn’t have let someone so close that now he was doing… _this_.

His hand moved slowly over his body, and Damian found himself thinking back to their kiss. To how her breasts felt pushed against him, how fucking soft and warm she was. He thought about the awkward slide of their lips against one another, and how her tongue had felt against his mouth, or her teeth sinking into his lower lip. He thought about her pupils blown wide and how she had looked at him with a deep, insatiable need as she drew his hand higher up her thigh. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her again, to sink his fingers deep into her body and watch her face flush with pleasure. He wondered what she sounded like when she came, or how good she would taste on his tongue.

Damian’s hand tightened on his cock and he groaned, his pace increasing. He felt almost desperate now, like he had lost a bit of himself to her, and there was nothing left to do but climb frantically to the peak and fall into an abyss. His teeth sunk into his lower lip and he felt like he could see her on top of him, her hands splayed out against his chest as she took what she wanted. Damian wasn’t a giving person by nature, but he would give Raven everything if she asked for it.

He ground his teeth together, feeling his muscles tighten and a fine sheen of sweat break out against his forehead. Heat was pooling at the base of his cock, letting him know how close he was. It was degrading to do this. He was stronger than this, better than this, and yet…

_Fuck it._

Damian bit into his arm to keep from screaming, and he felt himself tumble over the edge into darkness. His whole body lit up, and he shook with pleasure. Thoughts of Raven filled his mind, one image bleeding into the next. Some of them were real, others were images he simply crafted out of pieces of memories. All of them felt important.

Finally, when that bone-deep exhaustion set in, he opened his eyes and looked around his lonely room. He grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned himself off, the guilt starting to sink into his gut. He shouldn’t have done that… and yet…

Damian snorted. Todd was right yet again. He _was_ pent up about it.

Damian slid under the covers and stared out the window for a moment, trying to pin down the nebulous swarm of emotions inside him, but knowing there was nothing he could do to save himself. His head dropped to the pillow, and he caught the sight of Raven’s notebook on his nightstand, reminding him that there was more to this than just base desires. Running a hand over his face, Damian let out a soft curse.

What in the world was he going to _do?_

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you at least text me or knock, or _something,_ kid? Jeez. My room isn’t your personal corner store.” Jason stared at Damian for a long moment, trying to read Damian’s body language.

Damian knew he probably looked like some desperate heartsick fool, but at this point, it felt like Jason was the only person he could go to who wouldn’t make a big deal out of anything. Which was annoying, but Damian didn’t know who else to turn to to just… just _release_ all this pressure. He stared at Jason and waited, not saying anything else to him.

Finally, Jason reached into his coat pocket and tossed Damian a pack of cigarettes. “You’re gonna have to start buying your own if this is going to become a recurring theme.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Damian stole a cigarette and opened the window, the rush of winter air practically stinging his burning skin. He wanted to punch something, or kick, or scream, or do anything that would make him feel like he had some iota of control over his life. Instead he sat here, his lips wrapped around a cigarette, and glared into the night. “What the fuck does she see in him anyway?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Damian could see that spark of curiosity light Jason’s eyes, and Jason slid up beside him, handing Damian his flask. That seemed to be Jason’s go-to method of solving things - get drunk. And at this point, Damian was beginning to understand the appeal in it. Damian grit his teeth together, but didn’t refuse the offered flask. God, he should have just kept his stupid mouth shut, and not said anything. Jason was never going to let him live this down.

“This about Raven?”

Damian glared at nothing in particular, and Jason took that as a cue.

“ _Go on…_ ”

“ _Zachary Zatara_.” Damian spit the name out like it was poison, and he downed a mouthful of whatever was in the flask before taking another. Tonight the burn was welcome, and the painful heat curled up his spine in an almost relaxing way. “He’s a foolish idiot, and he just… he just _kissed her._ ” He downed another mouthful of booze and glared at nothing in particular. “And she _let him_. She just stood there and _let him kiss her_.”

“I take it you mean Raven.” Jason leaned back and stared down at him, his mouth twitching as if he was trying to hide a smile. It was like he knew something that Damian didn’t, and Jason loosed so damn _smug_ about it. “I didn’t realize they knew each other.”

“They’ve been texting for months. Apparently they met at some party a while ago.” Damian took a long drag of the cigarette, but it wasn’t helping calm him down. He still felt like he was wound too tight, and nothing good was going to come of that. “She never mentions him, and then she just _has_ to go and remind me that she has a date with him in a few weeks.”

“Okay… and how does this make you feel?” Jason’s tone was sarcastic, but Damian didn’t care. Let Jason be an asshole, it still didn’t fix the fact that Damian was ready to fight something - _anything_ , at this point.

“That’s _not_ what we’re talking about here. What happened is that he _kissed her_. On the _forehead_. And she blushed and she _liked_ it.” Damian finished the cigarette and crushed the butt in his hand, still shaking out of anger. “What in the _hell?_ ”  

“Mm-hm.” Jason nodded like he was listening, and he lifted an eyebrow at Damian. “Okay, and have you talked to her about your feelings? Because you’re pretty closed off most of the time when it comes to touchy-feely shit.”

Damian stared at Jason, absolutely offended. Talk to Raven about _what_ feelings? He didn’t _like her_. Or, at least, he didn’t _want_ to like her. She wasn’t ever in any of his plans, and he had _plans._ But… now it was pretty clear that he was starting to have feelings for her. _God,_ last night in his room… it took everything to control himself, and he was pretty sure he had said some _filthy_ things to her in a language she didn’t understand. Raven made him lose himself, forget who he was sometimes, and - _ugh_ \- made him want to be a better person for her. What an annoying thought.

“I don’t have feelings to talk about.” He glared and took another long drink of the flask, the burning starting to seep into every part of him.

His control felt a little hazy around the edges, and something inside him was starting to burn with the most delicious heat the longer he thought about Raven. He thought about her pressed to the bed underneath him, the way her hair was a mess and her cheeks flushed, and her legs tangled around him. He thought about the way her kisses tasted like champagne and sugar cookies, and the soft hitch to her voice when he touched her. And the way she cried out his name when she came.

 _Fuck._ He was a damn disaster when it came to her.

“I don’t want to talk about _anything_. _Especially_ not Raven.” Damian huffed out an annoyed breath and turned away from Jason. “And not with _you_.”

“Okay… that’s fine, and I understand that. But…” Jason tipped his head to the door. “...she’s _clearly_ into you, and she’s literally at the end of the hall _all alone_.”

“She’s not _in_ to me. We don’t like each other.” Damian growled and took another drink, his thoughts now fuzzy and his inhibitions _embarrassingly_ low. He felt the response slip through before he had a chance to filter it. Jason didn’t need to know _everything_ about what was happening between Raven and him. “And even if we _did_ like each other, I can’t even… _you know…_ with her.”

“ _Sex_. You can have sex with her. You’re an adult now, kid. You’re allowed to talk like one.” Jason’s eyebrows knitted together as he stared down at Damian, confused. “So what, is your dick broken?”

“No… it’s… it’s this stupid thing.” Damian pushed up his sleeve and glared at the intricate latticework of magic burned into his skin. “I can’t talk about it, but it’s just… it’s so fucking complicated. So… here I am, drinking heavily to forget that I even _have_ feelings for her - which I don’t.” He took another swig of the flask, noting it was almost empty. “I _don’t_ have feelings for her.”

“Okay, well you keep telling yourself that, and there’s a lot to unpack with whatever is going on with your arm there, but I’m gonna let you have that secret.” Jason nodded slowly and took the flask back from Damian, who gave it up without much of a fight. “It sounds like you’re a bit confused.” He let go of a soft snort. “Hell, _I’m_ confused.”

Damian shrugged. “Join the club.”

Jason smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilting to the side. “Now I know you’re drunk. You never say that.”

Damian rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue with Jason on being drunk. He really was, or at least he would be in a few minutes when the alcohol finally metabolized into his system. He felt _just drunk_ enough to do something reckless and stupid. “I’m going to bed.”

“Mm.” Jason nodded once, but still motioned towards the door. “Or, you _could_ go talk to Raven about your… _not feelings_ , or whatever.” He paused and shrugged again. “Or just bang it out. Whatever works for you two. I’m not going to claim to know.”

“You’re a crass asshole.” Damian made his way to the door. “I hope you know that.”

“You tell me that whenever we talk, so… yeah. I think I’ve got the gist now.” Jason paused. “Hey, kid?”

Damian looked back at him, waiting.

“Whatever this is between you two. I hope you figure it out.” Jason seemed genuine, and he offered Damian a sympathetic look. “You deserve something good for once.”

Damian didn’t know what to say to that, and so he stood there, taking in Jason’s words.

“Now get out of my room, and next time, just fucking text me if you need a cigarette. Or, better yet, _buy your own._ ”

Damian rolled his eyes and walked out, making his way down the hall to his own room. He felt oddly sluggish, but in a kind-of good way, like time was sliding past him and he didn’t have to control any part of it. Like he didn’t even really need to _think_. _Not_ thinking was the best part. At least them he didn’t have to worry about his _not_ feelings for Raven, or how her interaction with Zachary had made him feel, or… or any number of things. He didn’t have to worry about anything at all.  

He ran his fingers through his hair and let the shadows bathe him in darkness, drowning him in solitude. He wandered down the hall for what seemed like forever, letting his eyes wander over the artwork he had never really looked at before, and taking a few moments to at least appreciate it. It felt like time slipped right through his fingers, and he didn’t notice anything at all… at least not until he found himself outside of Raven’s door. _God_. He was so stupid, thinking he didn’t feel anything for her. Of course he did, or he wouldn’t be outside her room like this. He stood there, staring at the dark wood, and noticing the slash of light from under her door, realizing she was still awake.

Honestly, he should have gone back to his own room. He should have put a lid on his emotions. He shouldn’t have even tried to _name_ them. But… but, he was _just_ drunk enough to make bad decisions. _Terrible_ decisions, really.

_The absolute worst decisions._

Damian lifted his hand, as if it wasn’t _really_ his own, and knocked quietly on the door. From the other side of the door, he listened to the sound of Rave moving, as if surprised someone was looking for her. For a singular moment, Damian thought he should head back to his own room. This was the dumbest idea he could possibly have, drunk _or_ sober. He shook his head and turned on his heel, preparing to leave before she found him out here, but Raven opened the door and looked up at him. Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at him, standing in the darkness.

“Damian?” Raven craned her neck to look around him. “Is everything okay?”

“Mm.” That wasn’t _exactly_ a response, but it wasn’t a _non_ -response either. Instead he stood there and stared at her, trying to think of a hundred things to ask her, or to say to her, but… none of them made any sense. And so he just stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move, but Raven didn’t know what he wanted. She was just as confused as he was. Why _was_ he here? It was the middle of the night, they should be asleep, thinking about anything other than _whatever_ they were.

Damian opened his mouth to try and respond, but his thoughts weren’t making sense in his own head, and so he just snapped his mouth shut again. A second passed. Then two. And then without thinking of anything else in the world, he leaned forward and _kissed her_. His mouth moved slow and heady over her own, trying to drag out kisses until he felt like they were both drowning in each other.

He groaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her lower back and pulling her tight again him. She felt so _damn good._ Raven melted into him before pulling back, making a face.

She wrinkled her nose and stared up at him. “Have _you_ been _drinking?_ ”

He winced, and hunted through his mind for some type of explanation, but all that came out was a halfhearted: “Jason…” It wasn’t exactly an answer or an excuse, but it hung between them.

“Ah. Well, _that_ somehow explains everything.” She opened her door wider and invited him inside her space. And as Damian walked past her, all he could really think about was how inviting her lips looked, and how soft her skin seemed. He wanted to run his hands over her, dip into the secret hollows of her body and find places he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to enjoy. He wanted _her_. Completely unadulterated and messy - confusing emotions and all.  

Raven cocked her head to the side, watching him. “Did you want to talk about something?”

Did he? He wasn’t sure. The alcohol had taken full control of his body, and right now he was looking at her like she was the only thing he needed to live in this world. A strap of her tank top sliding over her shoulder, the way her shorts bunched up at her hips, and he realized he had somehow stumbled into a fever dream. His body practically trembled, and he leaned closer to her, his fingers trailing along the line of her jaw. _God._ She was so _soft._

His thumb slid along the full curve of her lower lip, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should have more self-control. But, then again, it would be easy to blame this on the alcohol in the morning. He crowded her space, leaning over her. “I don’t want to talk.”

He watched as Raven swallowed, her eyes wide. “ _Oh_.”

Damian waited for her to say no, but when there was no protest, he leaned forward and kissed her again. This time, she didn’t try to pull back. Her mouth slid along his own, her kisses drowning every part of him until he wasn’t sure where his own feelings started and hers ended. _This felt so good._ He could feel every part of him wake up, respond to her, and he wanted to feel every inch of her under his touch. Heat raced along his skin, and Damian walked her back towards the bed, until her knees hit the mattress.

She looked up at him, uncertain, and then without any ceremony, she sat down on the mattress and stared at him. They both stayed there for a moment, not exactly sure what their next move should be. This was both uncharted territory for them both, and they were waiting for the other person to make the next move. Damian’s hand laid heavy on her shoulder, giving her a gentle push back into the covers. Raven’s breath caught in her throat, and he watched as she stared up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, meeting his stare with… with _anticipation_. Like she _wanted_ this.

Without another thought, Damian found himself crawling over her, his heart pounding in his chest and blood rushing through his ears. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted, but he knew he wanted _this_. He could feel the heat on her skin, the need that was coursing through him, and he _knew_ this was right. Whatever it was, whatever they had yet to name it, it was _right._

His fingers slid under the hem of her tank top and he traced aimless patterns over her stomach, pressing against the curve of her hip as he slid a knee between her thighs. Raven bit her lower lip and without another word, peeled the tank top off of herself, leaving her bare to him. Damian felt his cock jerk in anticipation, and he watched with rapt fascination as Raven’s blush slid down her neck and over her chest. He watched as her skin darken with something deeper than excitement - something that seemed indicative of _need_.  

Damian licked his lips, and his fingers slid up the dip in her waist to the flare of her ribcage, and then circled her breasts with barely-there touches. Raven shivered and her eyes fluttered close as she leaned back into the mattress, simply letting him touch. And, _oh_ … _oh_ how did he want to touch. He lowered his mouth to her neck, his hands cupping her breasts, thumbs feathering over her nipples, tracing them, and teasing them into tight peaks.

Raven jerked and she let go of a strangled noise, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. “ _Damian_ -”

“ _Shh._ ” He hushed her with another kiss, his fingers trailing down her sides and up again, before resting just under the curve of her breast. “ _For once, just stop talking._ ”

Her head fell back again and she let go of another strangled sound, tight and wanton. Damian’s mouth drug along the length of her neck again, pressing kisses over her chest and shoulders. He could taste the sweat on her skin, the way she shivered with every drag of his mouth, and Raven ran her fingers through his hair, heightening his own sensations. She leaned back against the bed, swallowing breaths as if she couldn’t get enough air, her hips pushing against the knee between her thighs. Damian smiled against her skin as he felt her heat burn him, and he curled his tongue around her nipple, tracing the shape of it.

Raven groaned, and her back arched towards him, nails biting into his scalp. “ _More._ ”

He was _happy_ to give her whatever she wanted. He’d give her his entire soul if she asked for it.

Damian’s mouth slid lower, the tip of his tongue finding all _kinds_ of interesting hollows as he took time to investigate all the secret parts of her. His own pleasure was a thick mess of feelings, but he knew that every time he did something she liked, and she reacted to his touch, his body got a burst of her own emotions - and it was _addictive_. He thought about spending all night in her bed, teasing her and exploring her with his mouth, and- _oh. There was a thought._

Sober Damian would have known that this was a bad idea, but Drunk Damian knew _exactly_ what he wanted, and would do anything to get it.

His mouth tilted to the side as his fingers caught in the waistband of her shorts. She was shaking with need, every muscle twitching the moment he touched her. Damian lifted his eyes to her own, watching as her pupils blew wide, staring down at him. He waited for her response, knowing it was better to ask than to just take, and when she nodded, Damian practically ripped the thin fabric from her body. He threw them on the floor, forgotten as soon as he saw her skin lit up by the warm light of the lamp in the room.

He could have stood here all night and just… _admired her_. Raven was like fine art, splayed out on her bed, and he felt strangely hungry for something he had never tasted before. Damian licked his lips, and without another thought, he spread her legs wide dipping his mouth to her. One taste of her, and he knew he would be addicted forever. Heat curled down his spine, and his free hand rubbed against his erect cock through his trousers, his other hand spreading her lips so that he could drink every part of her. His tongue slid around her clit, wrapping his lips around her and teasing her. Raven jerked, a curse escaping.

“ _Damian…_ ”

The way she said his name - that husky breath and the curl of her tongue around syllables - nearly made Damian lose himself in his own pants, and he bit back a groan. He steeled what little bit was left of his nerves and practically _devoured her_. His tongue stabbed deep, and then swirled around her clit, and then fucked her again. Again and again and again, over and over, until he was drowning in the sweet taste of her, and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to breathe again. She was so damn responsive, and her hands tightened in his hair, urging him deeper within her. He was only _happy_ to give her whatever she asked for. He lapped her up, the tip of his tongue coated in her sweetness, felt her muscles tense around his shoulders, and then-

 _Oh, the sounds she made_. It was like _music_.

Raven’s back arched, and she bit into the comforter to keep from screaming as loud as she could. Damian wondered what it would have been like if they were someplace more private, some place she could have _clearly_ let herself go. He bet she would have destroyed mountains if she was allowed to scream like she wanted.

He coaxed her back down, leaning back of his heels as he watched her - a twitching mess on her bed. Damian cocked his head to the side and admired her for a long moment until he slid up beside her, draping his arm around her waist as he pressed kisses to her shoulders.

“You… you shouldn’t have done that…” Her voice was a low, husky whisper, and it made his cock twitch again, reminding Damian that he had his own problems to deal with.

“You’re right. I should try harder next time.” He licked his lips, the taste of her now mingling with the heady taste of scotch or whisky or whatever was in Jason’s flask. He found himself wanting her again, and his smile titled to the side as he kissed the freckles over her chest. “I should make sure I don’t stop until the sun comes up.”

Raven flushed and glanced at him before looking away. “That’s not what I meant… I mean… you and…” She shifted, her thigh brushing against Damian’s erect cock, and her blush grew darker. “Your seal. You don’t know what it could do if we… if _that_ happens between us.”

She was right, of course. But that was a problem for Sober Damian to figure out. Right now, Drunk Damian was happy to live in ignorant bliss.

There was a heavy silence, and Raven looked over at him. “Do you need… ah…” Her hand twitched, brushing against the fly in his jeans. “... _help?_ ”

Damian blinked, his head so fuzzy he could barely feel her pushing him onto his back. He looked up at Raven, in all her naked glory, and watched as she swung her knee over his him before settling down on his thighs. If he died now, he would be happy for eternity. His fingers traced the outside of her thigh before dipping between her legs to find her still deliciously wet. It would be so _easy_ to just throw her on her back again and lose himself in her. He smirked, his thumb toying with her clit as her heavy-lidded eyes met his own.

“ _Damian…_ ”

He could hear the desperation in her voice, and he _nearly_ grinned, but managed to keep hold of himself. “Are you asking me to stop?”

She chewed on her lower lip and stared at him, her breath shaky as her hands splayed out over his chest. Her fingers dug into muscle and Damian watched with rapt attention as she shook her head. “No… no I… I don’t want…” She shivered as he slid two fingers inside her, pumping slowly as his thumb circled her clit again. Her head tipped back on her shoulders, and she rode his fingers for a few moments, taking in every sensation he was offering her. “... _that._ I don’t want you to… to _stop_.”

Damian thought he might say something snarky and sharp back to her, but her hands had already slid down his chest and she was already unfastening his trousers. His plan had been foolproof until she decided to turn the tables on him. One hand traced the outline of his cock through the fine wool of his pants, while the other hand undid the button on his waistband, and then unzipped the fly, and then… then she released him from his underwear. His cock twitched, and Damian had half a mind to roll out from under her and find the rest of his damn sanity, but it was too late. _It was far too late._

_Fuck._

Damian couldn’t look away as her pale hand wrapped along the length of him, trembling as her fingertip traced him from base to tip, exploring. She was uncertain, unsure of what she should do, but Drunk Damian had to admit that whatever she was doing, it was a _bang-up_ job. His head fell back against her covers, and he bit back a groan as she pumped slowly, her hips moving against his fingers in-sync with her own touch. Damian slid a third finger inside her, filling her, and he watched as her head fell back against her shoulders, and her hand tightened around his cock.

 _Oh, God. He wanted this_.

His voice rumbled out something low and dangerous, and he could feel a hundred different phrases in a variety of languages tumble from between his lips. He was _so close_ and she had barely started stroking him. Electricity snapped at every nerve-ending, and he cursed as his teeth gritted together.

If he was going to fall into oblivion, he refused to fall alone.

Damian increased the pace of his fingers, his thumb practically a blur against her clit, and felt her muscles tighten around him as she gasped. He lifted his eyes to her, and watched unadulterated pleasure slip across her features as she gave every last bit of herself to him. She was trembling and shaking, lighting up like fireworks under his touch, and Damian was ashamed to admit it was the way she orgasmed that made him lose himself so easily. His cock twitched and his body shook as her touch slipped over him, as the last bit of his control shattered.

He ground his teeth together and arched up into her hand, muttering something _embarrassing_ as he felt every muscle in his body seize and shake. He let light and colors explode around him, watched as Raven nearly collapsed on top of him, and just lived in this moment. He could stay in this moment for centuries if the world let him.

The delightful feeling of bone-deep exhaustion sunk into him, mingling with the full throes of drunkenness, and he just stared at her. He let everything fade away - every bit of control he felt he needed to have, every bit of fear and reservation - _everything._ It felt practically _freeing_ to look up into Raven’s face, flush with pleasure, and know that nothing else _really_ mattered. Nothing but this exact moment, and _her_. He felt his body sink into the covers, and it was a long time before either of them spoke. Words seemed useless now, and nothing they could say would ever match the gravity of what had just happened between them.

Damian looked at the clock and realized that he had lasted an _embarrassingly_ short amount of time. He rolled over and looked at the mess he had made of himself, feeling even _more_ embarrassed, and made his way to the bathroom. Carefully, he cleaned himself off, stripping himself of his shirt and dropping it with his trousers on the floor. He’d worry about the rest of the mess tomorrow. He had more important things to think about tonight.

When he came back to the bedroom, he saw Raven in her underwear and tank top, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching.

“Are you… are you going to go back to your room?”

The weight of her words was heavy, resting on him as he thought about a few nights ago when he couldn’t control his own emotions. Damian stood there and stared at her, trying to figure out the _right_ thing to say. He had lost whatever was left of his inhibitions and his control, eroded away by what had just happened between them and the heady burn of alcohol.  

Sober Damian would have left the room without another word. He had gotten what he wanted, and there was nothing else he could have said to her.

But Drunk Damian… Drunk Damian wanted to _cuddle_. He wanted to feel the press of her skin against him, hear the soft sound of her breath, know her heart had slowed to a soft kind of relaxation. He wanted everything he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to have. He wanted things he never knew he wanted, and he was _going_ to have them.  

Sober Damian would have to deal with the fallout tomorrow morning, that was a problem for a different time. Damian walked to the bed, pulled back the covers, and settled in before pulling Raven tight against his chest. He reveled in the softness of her skin, the warmth of her touch, the way her hair smelled of her shampoo and _almost-sex._ He loved it. Wanted it. Dreamed of it more than he cared to admit.

And as they drifted off, Damian felt her _almost_ smile.

It was good enough.

  
  
  


 


End file.
